Big Ten Tumblr Challenge Responses
by jezabel1971
Summary: Drabbles from the Big Ten Challenge prompts on Tumblr. List 10 characters and write drabbles based on that list and a series of prompts. No pairings.
1. Prompt 1

I was tagged by Dark Shining Light for this challenge on Tumblr. The challenge is to list 10 characters and then write 10 drabbles based on that list and 10 prompts. Well, actually 9 prompts. One of them is just a question about your opinion on a couple of ships, so I'll probably just include that one on one of the other prompts. I'm going to post each drabble as a separate chapter of this, so that people can review and comment, if they wish, on the individual prompts. These are drabbles so, of course, they are very short and that's quite a departure for me. It was a fun challenge, though, because of that and I really appreciate Dark Shining Light tagging me. Since I don't usually write drabbles like this, any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated.

 **Write down 10 of your favorite characters in no particular order:**

1\. Lucy

2\. Natsu

3\. Gajeel

4\. Levy

5\. Gray

6\. Erza

7\. Happy

8\. Wendy

9\. Mirajane

10\. Laxus

 **Prompt 1: #3 forgot to do his/her homework, and 8 is the only one around. How do they persuade them to let them copy their homework? (Gajeel and Wendy)**

Gajeel walked into the classroom a few minutes before the class was scheduled to start, grumbling under his breath. He'd signed up for the Latin class in an attempt to impress Levy and he was sincerely regretting it. He was struggling with learning just one language while the blue-haired mage knew dozens. His own difficulty with learning just made her knowledge all the more impressive to him.

He was early because Lily had helpfully reminded him, just a few minutes ago, that he still had a vocabulary worksheet to complete before the class started and Gajeel was hoping to try and copy off of someone. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Wendy was also early. She had decided to take the class because Porlyusica had told her that knowing Latin would be helpful if she decided to train as a healer, to supplement her healing magic.

Grinning, Gajeel approached Wendy, who was already seated at her desk, reading through their textbook. "Oi, kid, I…"

"No", Wendy interrupted him, hunching her shoulders slightly and raising the textbook so that he couldn't see her face.

Gajeel scowled at her. "What do you mean, 'no'? I ain't even asked you for anything yet."

Wendy lowered the book enough to glare at him. "Mr. Gajeel, you have asked me to let you copy our homework for the last three classes. This is only the fifth class. You aren't going to pass the class unless you actually learn the vocabulary, so, no, I'm not going to let you copy again." She raised the book to hide her face again before he could respond.

Annoyed, Gajeel huffed at her, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall across the room. He knew that Wendy could be every bit as stubborn as any of the other dragon slayers, so he thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out a way to get her to agree. "Look, I promise to do all my own work for the rest of the class if you'll let me copy this one last time."

Wendy lowered the book again and gave him an assessing look. "Get Panther Lily to remind you to study and do your homework and get Ms. Levy to tutor you and we have a deal."

Gajeel winced at her counter offer. There was no way he'd get out of doing the work with those two on his case. "Yeah, fine. Alright, kid. You got yourself a deal." Wendy beamed at him and promptly handed her completed worksheet to him. He sighed as he went back to his desk to copy her work. It looked like he was going to be learning Latin, whether he really wanted to or not.

Okay, that's the first prompt done. I'll post the next one tomorrow. All of the prompts are already written, so there shouldn't be any delay in posting. Review please! I'd love to know what people think.


	2. Prompt 2

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 2: #6 got drunk during a party, and somehow they ended up kissing #2. How would #2 react? (Erza and Natsu)**

Lucy sat down at the bar, fanning herself. "Mira, do you have anything that will cool me off? It's way too hot in here."

Mirajane smiled at her sweetly. "I'm sorry, Lucy. The air conditioning broke and with all the people in here, it can get a little hot, even though it's fall."

Lucy nodded and turned to glare in Natsu's direction. "Yeah, especially when our resident fire magic users decide to have a competition to see which one can make the best fire animals. Don't even get me started on all of the other mini-competitions that set off."

Mira giggled. "Well, our guild certainly knows how to keep a party interesting. At least they're keeping it to small things, so the fires don't get out of control. Who's winning?"

Lucy shrugged. "Macao, last time I checked. Anyway, about something to cool me off?"

"Oh, yes, we have something new tonight. The strawberry harvest just came in and Erza had heard about a drink called a Strawberry Daiquiri that she asked if I could make. It's not something we can offer very often, because strawberries can be so expensive, but the Master and I thought it'd be fun for the party tonight, since a non-alcoholic version can be made for the younger people in the guild. It's a frozen drink, so it should cool you right off."

Hearing the word "strawberry", Lucy looked around and found Erza, sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. "Are you sure, Mira? Wouldn't Erza get upset with me for taking some of her strawberries?"

Mira waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about Erza. She's already had so many of the alcoholic version, she probably won't remember much of tonight. She won't even notice what you're drinking."

"Oh, okay." Lucy nodded decisively. "I'll have a non-alcoholic one, please."

Mira had just set her drink down on the bar in front of Lucy when both of them were startled by Jellal running up to them, wearing Natsu's clothes. "Look, Mira!"

Mira smiled and praised Natsu's transformation while Lucy frowned at him, reminded of her difficulties with that branch of magic, before speaking up. "Natsu, why do you look like Jellal? I didn't think you knew him that well."

"Jellal" shrugged. "Well, the fire competition got boring, 'cus Macao cheats. We decided to try this, instead. Wakaba named people and everyone that can transform tried to turn into them. I won because I was the only one who could do Jellal."

Before Lucy or Mira could comment any further, Erza suddenly appeared right next to Natsu. She was unsteady on her feet and her words were slurred when she spoke. "Jellal? You're here?" She stepped closer to Natsu, who tried to move away but found himself backed up against the bar. "Jellal!" she cried, obviously happy to see him.

Mira almost dropped a mug and Lucy nearly fell off her stool when Erza yanked Natsu close and kissed him. Natsu, out of shock, ended the transformation, so it was Natsu's face that Erza saw when she pulled back. "Natsu? Where's Jellal?"

Natsu was too shocked and horrified to say anything and could only stare at her in disbelief. Erza glowered at him, immediately becoming angry at his silence. "Where is he? What did you do with him? Natsu!"

Natsu shrieked and fled, a furious Erza behind him. Lucy sighed and looked at Mirajane. "You said she probably won't remember what happened, right?" Mira nodded. "Well, maybe next time he'll think twice about turning into someone Erza cares about, especially when she's drunk."

Mira smiled at her, still appearing as sweet as ever, reminding Lucy of just how devilish Mira could be when she wanted to. "Between Erza's obvious interest in Jellal and Natsu's fear of Erza finding out that she accidentally kissed him, I'm going to have so much fun!"

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	3. Prompt 3

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 3: #9 casually walks into a classroom, only to find #1 and 4 going through his/her stuff and finding something embarrassing. What did they find and what would happen? (Mirajane, Lucy, and Levy)**

Mirajane sighed quietly as she made her way to her younger sister's classroom. It wasn't Lisanna's fault that Mira's overnight bag was too big to fit in her sister's locker. Mira had left early that morning and forgotten the bag at home. She was planning to spend the weekend with her boyfriend, Laxus, and needed the bag. Lisanna had brought it to school for her but left it in her homeroom classroom for Mira to pick up.

When she finally reached the classroom, Mira was surprised to see two of Lisanna's friends and classmates, Lucy and Levy, going through the bag. The conversation between the two girls quickly let her know that they thought the bag had been forgotten and were trying to determine who owned it, so it could be returned.

Before Mira could say anything, the two girls reached the bottom of the bag. Pulling out their prize, the girls looked at what they'd found. Staring in utter shock, they both turned bright red. "Um, I'm pretty sure this bag has to belong Lisanna's sister," Lucy whispered. Levy just nodded in agreement.

Mirajane laughed, alerting them to her presence. They turned their horrified gazes on her and both started stammering, talking over one another as they tried to explain why they'd been snooping. Mira just laughed again as she walked up to them, plucking her possessions out of their hands. "Laxus and I are both over the age of 18, so it's perfectly legal if we want to take nude photographs of ourselves," she said, waving the photos at the two traumatized girls.

:)

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	4. Prompt 4

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 4: #4 and 5 accidentally locked themselves in the basement in an abandoned house (don't ask how they got there) and there is no chance of getting out. What do they do? (Levy and Gray)**

"Yep, it's locked," Gray said, testing the door. He looked at Levy. "You want to make a hole in the door or should I just make a key?"

"Go ahead and make a key," she replied. "The house may be abandoned, but there's no reason to cause damage to it."

He shrugged, made the key, and unlocked the door. They left, barely even delayed.

 **Alternate version, if you go with they can't use their magic:**

Gray knocked on the barrier, making it shimmer. He frowned and looked at Levy. "Yeah, we're stuck here. The door's locked and we can't use our magic, so there's no way to get out."

Levy shrugged. "We'll be fine. Both of our teams knew we were planning on checking out this place and they are expecting us at the guild tomorrow, to leave on missions. They'll come looking for us if we don't show up." She grinned up at him. "Well, Jet and Droy will. Lu-chan and Natsu might leave without you and then check on you if you still haven't shown up after they get back."

Gray rolled his eyes at her. "Even if Jet and Droy didn't show up for some reason, that dragon slayer of yours would seek you out as soon as he realized you were late." Levy blushed and stammered out a denial, causing Gray to snicker at her. He nodded at a small bathroom in a corner of the room. "The water works, for whatever reason, so we have water and you brought enough food for an army, so we'd be fine, even if it took them a couple of weeks to notice we hadn't come back."

Levy, still blushing slightly, pouted at him. "I'm used to packing for Droy and that's just enough snacks for one day for him. Don't tease since, as you said, that means we have plenty of food."

Gray reached out a hand and ruffled her hair, snickering when she swatted at him. "Yeah, yeah, not complaining." He looked around the mostly bare room and then back at Levy. "Well, since we're going to be here for at least a few hours, got any suggestions to pass the time?" He groaned when she just grinned at him and pulled a stack of books out of her bag.

:)

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	5. Prompt 5

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 5: Describe/draw/write whatever you like a scene where the whole gang walks through a haunted forest at night.**

Lucy sighed as they walked on through the forest. At least Natsu had set fire to a few branches before getting drawn into an argument with Gajeel and Gray regarding the existence of ghosts. The make-shift torches didn't provide much light in the gloomy forest, but they made her feel better.

Erza marched at the front of the group, seemingly unbothered by the threat of evil spirits, while the arguing boys walked behind her. Wendy was next, in the middle of the group, with Lucy on one side of her and Levy on the other. She was obviously very frightened and Levy, who was more nervous than scared, was talking to her about a book that she'd read recently about the history of dragons, trying to distract her. Happy was unwilling to fly amongst the trees and his familiar weight rested on top of Lucy's head.

Mirajane and Laxus trailed the others, guarding their backs as they walked. Lucy could hear the murmur of Mira's sweet voice as she spoke to Laxus and his low tones responding, but she couldn't make out the words. Sighing again, the celestial mage thought that it was going to be a long night, but she was more concerned for any spirits that might attack than their own safety. With three S class mages, one of them a dragon slayer, along with three other dragon slayers and an ice-make mage who could hold his own with them, they were about as safe as it was possible to be while walking through a haunted forest.

:)

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	6. Prompt 6

Author's Notes: Sorry, I had a LOT to do yesterday, and I completely forgot to do some things. Posting this was one of them. I'll post the next chapter some time this afternoon or evening.

The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 6: #7 discovers he/she has a secret admirer. Who do they think it is at first thought? (Must be from your list.) (Happy)**

Happy stared with wide eyes at the huge plate of fish that Mirajane had just placed in front of him. Sniffing the note on top of the pile of fish that read "From Your Secret Admirer", he shook his head. "Sorry, Mira, but I'm still not telling you what happened when Natsu spent the night at Lucy's last week."

Mira frowned at him slightly. "But, Happy, it's not from me. The person just asked me to write the note for them." Happy just gave her a disbelieving look before he dove into the pile.

An hour later, after a stuffed Happy had been carried home by Natsu, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Carla, but Happy is convinced that the fish were a bribe from me. I guess you'll have to be more direct if you want to thank him for saving Wendy on that last mission."

~owari~

This is the shortest of the drabbles, so I will also include the # 9 prompt with this one. It's not a drabble, just a question about pairings.

 **Prompt 9: 3/6 or 3/9? Why?**

Gajeel x Erza or Gajeel x Mirajane? Um, no. Erza and Gajeel haven't expressed any interest in one another, whatsoever. They barely even seem to be friends. It's the same with Mirajane. Levy is the only person in the guild that he truly seems to care about, with the exception of Lily. He seems to have an older brother relationship with Natsu and Wendy and respect for the stronger mages in the guild, like Laxus, but Levy is the only one he seems to have even a remote romantic interest in. Just my opionion, of course.

:)

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	7. Prompt 7

Author's Notes: This one contains a very mild spoiler, so mild that I'm not even going to tell exactly what arc it spoils, because that would be more of a spoiler than what's in the story. I think, anyway.

The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 7: A family member of #10 just died. Who tries to comfort him/her, and does he/she want comfort from that person, or do they rather want it from someone else? (Laxus)**

It was late and the guildhall was mostly empty. Laxus sat in a corner, nursing the same beer that he'd had for the last couple of hours. His grandfather had gotten roaring drunk and passed out ages ago. He was being cared for by Erza. They'd found out earlier today that Ivan, his father, had died while in prison. Makarov was obviously grieving but Laxus wasn't quite sure how to feel.

"Laxus?" a voice spoke quietly. He looked up to see Mirajane standing in front of him. He grunted in response, not really feeling like talking. "Are you okay," she asked, taking a seat beside him.

He snorted. "My father died years ago. That man wasn't my father. I put him in jail myself, remember?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "That doesn't mean you can't grieve, though."

He snorted again and climbed to his feet. Looking down at her, he said, "My grandfather has been more of a father to me than that man ever was. He made his choices and he paid the price. I'll save my grief for someone who deserves to be mourned. No one is going to miss Ivan."

He turned and walked away while Mira watched, with sad eyes. "Then I'll grieve for the both of you," she whispered. "With his death, there's no chance of redemption or reconciliation. The man, himself, might not be worth grieving for, but the loss of that possibility is. For your sake, Laxus, if not for anyone else."

Laxus heard her quiet words but he walked on as if he hadn't. He might feel regret for what could never be, but he didn't consider Ivan worthy of openly expressing those feelings. It was enough for him that someone understood.

:)

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	8. Prompt 8

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 8: The most canon like and the most crack like ship go on a double date together. You (whichever number you are) interrupt their date. What happens?**

I'm going to assume that the directions mean to pick someone from the list and write a first person POV. I'm choosing my #5, Gray.

Most Canon: Natsu and Lucy

Most Crack: Laxus and Carla (This was the most crack pairing I could think of.)

I stomped up to the table the four of them were sitting at and slammed my hands down next to the pile of dishes Natsu had been inhaling. "Alright, what the hell is going on here? Why are you guys on a double date?" I pointed at Lucy, who was staring at me in shock. "Since when have you been interested in dating Flame Brain and why didn't you say anything?" Glancing at Laxus and Carla, I added, "I'm not even going to ask about you two."

"D-d-d-date?!" Lucy sputtered. "We aren't on a date!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and Carla sniffed, sticking her nose up in the air. Lucy wilted slightly at their reactions and I gave her a skeptical look. Natsu grumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch it and, with Laxus glaring in his direction, he wasn't likely to repeat it.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy tried to explain. "Okay, technically, I guess it's a date, but it's for a job Master wants us to do. Natsu has to escort a client at a high society charity dinner, so we're rehearsing. They requested him specifically, so it has to be him that does it."

Laxus snorted. "Carla's here to give instruction on what to do and not to do while Lucy pretends to be his date. I'm here to make sure the idiot does what he's told."

"Oh," I said. "That's nothing at all like what I heard." I looked at all of them, particularly enjoying the disgruntlement on the retard's face, and had a thought. "Can I join you? I can be the annoying guest you have to share a table with to test the idiot's control over his temper."

Laxus smirked, obviously amused, and looked at Lucy. She sighed, heavily, and said, "I know I'm going to regret this, but you're right. He'll probably have to deal with something like that. Alright, sit down."

I grinned and pulled up a chair. This should be fun.

:)

This one was really difficult for me, because I don't like writing in first person POV and that's the first time I've ever done so. Still, I don't think it came out too badly.

I've had a reviewer ask me to continue these, but I have no plans to do so at this time. These are just drabbles, in response to the prompts, and they're aren't meant to be continued. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Dragon's Bride, and that takes up most of the time I have available for writing. Six pages and counting on that one. Only one more prompt to go and this is complete.

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


	9. Prompt 10

Author's Notes: The list of characters is in the first chapter and, of course, I don't own them. Hiro Mashima does.

 **Prompt 10: And finally, the whole group plays truth or dare. #5 dares 2 to kiss 4 on the mouth. How do they react? (Gray, Natsu, and Levy)**

"Alright, Flame Brain, your turn. Truth or Dare."

Natsu cackled at him. "Dare, of course. Bring it on, Ice Princess!"

Gray's eyes darted around the circle of friends before they landed on Levy, with Gajeel sitting right next to her, making her tense up in nervous anticipation. Whatever he was about to say, Levy had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

Smirking, Gray turned his attention back to Natsu. "I dare you to kiss Levy. On the mouth."

Levy froze in shock as several people began to protest, talking over one another so that none of their words could actually be made out. She could have sworn, though, that the Iron Dragon Slayer beside her was actually growling.

Natsu, on the other hand, just pouted at Gray. "That's it? Where's the challenge in that?" He shrugged and, before anyone could stop him, darted across the circle to give Levy a quick peck on the lips. He was back in his seat just as fast as he'd left it.

Gajeel roared in outrage and launched himself at Natsu, tumbling them both out of the circle that the group of friends had been sitting in as they started to fight. Gray, being the one who had instigated the kiss, was almost immediately dragged into the fight, too.

Levy, ignoring the fight, reached up a trembling hand to lightly touch her lips. The kiss hadn't been much of a kiss and it didn't really bother her, but she couldn't help but wish it had been a different dragon slayer that had been given that dare.

:)

Alright, that's all of the prompts. Prompt # 9, of course, wasn't an actual writing prompt and is posted with prompt # 6. Like I said, I don't have any plans to continue any of these, although I'm very tempted to continue this one, at least. I keep wanting to go back and add in more about the reactions of the rest of the group, but, under those circumstances, I don't think Levy would be paying too much attention to them and this is from her point of view, so this is what I came up with.

Thanks, again, to Dark Shining Light for tagging me for this challenge on Tumblr. Review, please!


End file.
